Potentia Magicas Contractuum
by Marcus Caeser
Summary: What would happen when Harry questioned? 'How did Goblet get confounded'. Dobby helps. Harry uses the power of magical contracts and the Room of Requirement. This will be a dark Harry story. Power-Hungry, Smart, Super, Resourceful. There are going to be no pairings or any romance. It is UP for ADOPTION.
1. Preface

**Preface**

In this story, I am making Harry Potter to be super powerful. He may or may not become God. That depends on my mood or what my readers want. There may not be many conversation in the story later on as I can't really write conversations. There may be some slash later on in this story.

I hate Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Weasley's, Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin and some other people. I do plan on taking advantage of all the mentioned people.

**Please check out the chapter.**


	2. Kitchens and Help

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter. I am not making any money from this.**

* * *

Harry Potter was in bewilderment. Well, you might be wondering why. The reason for the bewilderment was how someone had managed to confound a 700 year old, magically powerful artefact, with naught but a _Confundus _charm.

He was lying on his bed pondering about it. It was not done! Despite his innocence in the matter, his core was now magically bound by a magical contract. A contract that would compel him against his will to compete in a tournament. A tournament that was famous for its bloody and deadly history. Even Dumbledore had told him that he had no choice. Hah, as if, the old coot had even tried to find a way out of the frigging' contract. He himself may not have been responsible, but he would have known that someone was going to attempt the thing. He was supposed to all knowing, wasn't he!

A _Confundus_ charm was used to trick the Goblet. Well, if a simple _Confundus_ worked on a supposedly powerful ancient magical artefact, then surely such a concept could be used against others as well. Granted he said it had to be someone powerful to 'confound' an artefact like the Goblet of Fire. But, what if he didn't need to use a powerful artefact? After all, witches and wizards used magical contracts in everyday business dealings as well.

He sighed. His head was starting to hurt with so much going on in his head. He checked the time, it read _01:24 AM._

'I am not about to get any sleep, may as well go to the kitchen and eat something' he sighed internally. He got up silently and checked around, everyone was thankfully asleep and snoring. He silently went to the door and winced as the door creaked. He closed the door and went down to the common room. He cautiously checked from the stairs if anyone was awake and down there. Thankfully, it was all empty. He started to walk towards the entrance of the common room and opened the portrait. He looked at the portrait and saw that the Fat Lady was asleep. He crept out, allowed the portrait to close itself, and started towards kitchens.

* * *

He didn't meet anyone on his way to the kitchens, alive or dead. He soon arrived at the front of the pear painted in a portrait of a bowl of fruit, he tickled it and soon it was squirming and then turned into a doorknob. He stepped into the kitchens and was greeted at the sight of hundreds of house-elves, all of them bustling about, doing whatever they do to prepare the food.

Suddenly he was tackled around the legs and would have fallen on his butt had the wall hadn't be there. He looked down to see Dobby hugging his legs and bawling his eyes out!

"Hey, Dobby what happened? Why are you crying?! Did anything hap-"He was cut off when Dobby started to wail louder and said, "Great Master Harry Potter be worried 'bout Dobby! Master Harry Potter being great!"

"It's fine, please stop crying Dobby" He said. "Come with me" He then took Dobby's hand and guided him towards the chairs and sat down, making Dobby sit beside him.

"Now, tell me how everything is?" He asked Dobby. "Everything being okay Master Harry Potter it is very exciting working when tourment is taking place. We trying to make new food! Is you liking new food?" He excitedly asked.

"Yup, everything is great! Keep up the good work" Harry said while smiling at all the elves. They all blushed; well what he assumed what was a blush. He had never seen a house-elf blush. He asked for a cup of hot chocolate; which Dobby provided very quickly. He started to sip on it while staring at the fire. He lost count of the time and just stared of in space, he didn't even know that he was telling Dobby all that had happened since the morning.

He was interrupted from his musing when he heard Dobby speak. "Master Harry Potter, Dobby may be helping Harry Potter."

"What do you mean Dobby?"

"What I is meaning, Master Harry Potter is that you be needing help. Dobby be telling you to a room which be providing you with help."

"Wait, wait a minute. What do you mean by 'a room' helping me?"

"Master Harry Potter, this room be a special room."

"Special?" He asked sceptically.

"Yes Master Harry Potter! This be the greatest room!" By this time Dobby was jumping up and down on his seat and nodding his head in excitement.

"What's so special about this room than any other room in Hogwarts?" Harry asked sceptically.

"Master Harry Potter this room be providing you with anything you need. Anything, Master Harry Potter! A person can only enter a room when they have real need of it. Sometimes it is there, and sometimes it is not, but when it appears, it is always equipped for the seeker's needs. Whatever the needs may be!"

Harry was shocked. The possibilities of this room were limitless. But he still had his doubts. He asked Dobby once again if there would be anything to help him with the contracts. The answer made him giddy. Dobby said that the room would do anything he asked of it.

"Tell me Dobby, where is this room?"

"Master Harry Potter it is on the seventh floor corridor!"

"It can't be. I have been there several times. There is no such room."

"No Master Harry Potter. The room be hidden. You seeing the tapestry of the Barmy man teaching ugly trolls dancing?"

He thought about it and remembered a wall there was a tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy teaching trolls ballet. He nodded.

"You seeing the wall opposite the tapestry?" Dobby questioned.

"Yes, but there is no door or anything there, Dobby" He said exasperated.

"No no Master. You be have too walk three time in front of the wall, while be thinking of what you need. You must being very specific."

"What's the name of the room Dobby?"

"Come and Go room."

* * *

**So? How did you like this chapter? Good? Bad? Disgusting? Should I continue this story line or not? Please tell me. Reviews are very much reviews motivate me to write faster and better!**

**Please tell me how did you like this story?**

**_Promotional line : Magical Contracts by Kalen Darkmoon is the inspiration for this story._**

* * *

**If you want me to promote your story PM me.**


	3. Wage war or slow time?

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

It was a spaced out Harry Potter that greeted the sight fellow students of Hogwarts the next morning. He was still thinking about the possibilities the room had presented to him. He had yet to check out the room, so he hurriedly ate his breakfast and got up. He hurriedly went up to the seventh floor, to the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, teaching ballet to the trolls. He wondered why the trolls hadn't crushed the idiot.

He simply stood there, marvelling the simple wall that hid in plain sight.

'Well, here goes nothing.' He mentally said.

He started to walk down the hallway in front of the hall while thinking, '_I need a place to help me with my problems regarding contracts...I need a place of peace and quite...I need a place to help me train'_

As soon as he had thought the last part, a door materialized in the middle of the wall. It was simple, non-descript door. He slowly made his way to the door and turned the doorknob. The door _clicked _open. He opened the door and his jaw hit the floor.

It was a very homely place. There were bay windows directly in front of him, from which sunlight streamed in. There was a grand office desk in front of the windows. All around the desk were bookcases, which contained hundreds of books. He looked towards the right and saw a door. As soon as he stepped inside, the door behind him closed and vanished.

'Huh, must be the room' He thought.

He then went on to check the room. What he saw amazed him. There was a duelling platform. At the left he saw a wall covered in weapons and directly opposite to it he saw dummies.

He then left the room and entered the library. He marvelled at the books that were in there. The books looked positively ancient. He gingery too out one book, the cover was like skin and had blotches of red _thing_ on it. The title was _Praecepta de venatione, _it was written by a Robert de Linef. When he saw the year it was published, he nearly dropped the book. It was 1062. If he were to sell it, it would fetch quite a price!

"If only I had a way to stop time and had a easy way cram it all in my head..." he muttered it, while checking the title's. There was a thud and he turned around to see what it was. There was two book resting on the desk.

He went and checked the title; one was _The Impenetrable Fortress, Your Mind. __**Salazar Slytherin. **_

The other one was, _Wage a war or slow the time. Uses of Room of Providence. __**Helga Hufflepuff. **_

"Merlin!" He swore.

The books awed him. Everyone knew that none of the books that the founders had written survived. Everybody thought they were within their vaults. Inaccessible to everyone, but the current Lord of their House.

He decided to check one thing out. He said aloud, "Why these books? I can understand the book about the uses of this room but about the mind?"

A blackboard appeared out of nowhere and words suddenly stared to form on it.

_You had requested a way to 'cram all this' into your head. Well, the book about the mind is about that. It teaches you about Occluemensy. It is a technique, with which you organize your thought, your memories, your brain functions. It can prevent a Legilimens from accessing one's thoughts and feelings, or influencing them._

"Legilimens?"

_A person who can invade your thoughts, can read your memories, erase them, and control you._

"Um, so can you slow down the time?"

_Yes, I can make it slow. For every one hour outside the room, six months will pass on inside._

Harry gasped. It was amazing. He cast _tempus_, the time was _08:34 AM._

"Um, can you slow down the time, now?" As soon as he said it he felt a huge, by huge he meant humungous, amount of power circle him and then dissipate around.

"Did you slow it down?"

_Yes, the time has been slowed down._

Harry started to dance around like crazy. "Yes! Yes! I'm not going to die in this blasted tournament! YIPEE!" He danced for about ten minutes.

"Ok, ok... Now I need to start Occluemency, yes Occluemency.."

"Can you give a couch here?"

* * *

**SO! Did you like it? Please review if you like it, and if you don not like it, then also you are welcome to review. I am always happy with constructive criticism.**

**I would recommend the story _Harry Potter and The Veela by Z-Bond._**


	4. Training - Part I (Summary)

Mental Training

It had been three year's since he had started his training. Three year's since he, for the frist time since he had entered this world, really concentrated on his magic and to improve himself. He had been a blind fool. How could he ever trust someone, who had placed him with those horribe, pathetic excuese for human beings! The Dursley's!

He had started his training from scratch. He began from his first year stusy material's and then it never ended. This thirst for knowledge and power! His very first task was to learn Occluemency. That was by far and wide, the hardest thing to do, but now, he could proudly say that he had the most protected and organized mind, ever to be in the world.

His mind huge city in itself. The main building's controlled his brain. From there he could access every part of his body. He could shut of his pain receptor's and speed up his body's reaction's and whatnot. Then there were the other building's which contained his knowledge and and memories. Protecting the city was a multitude of barrier's and every building, room and floor was booby trapped , for anyone but himself.

When he was creating his mindscape, he had come upon a particular spot, which was _reeking_ of evil intent and darkness. By that time, he had absolute perfect control of his humongous reserves of magic and just because of the control he had managed to isolate, that area. When he had gone back and asked the room about it, he had been shocked to know, that it was a piece of soul. Not his, but Voldemort's!

He had been disgusted to have been carrying that abomination's soul. He had, with the help of a ritual, that the room provided, managed to remove the soul, thereby killing it, as it needed a physical thing to keep it anchored in this world.

After that, his mental training had been a piece of cake. He had found out that the presence of the soul would have caused many problem's as it provided a direct connection to Voldemort's mind.


	5. Introduction: The Core

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Magic was a curious thing. Well, it could not even be called a thing, as Magic in every sense of the word, was alive. Magic had it's own consciousness. It had it's own will. If you angered it, well, you could face some very unpleasant surprise's. But if you pleased it, you would be faced with some very good surprise's.

Harry had found this out by mistake. He was practicing and no matter how much he tried, he could not do the spell. He was doing everything right. The movement's were perfect, so was the spell. Finally fed up, he had started meditating, hoping to find some answer's. He went and took a look at his core.

The Core. According to Folione Ameues, a researcher of Inner Magic, at the Nalanda University, a wizard's core, was what made him. It is said that a human's is only a human, if he has a soul. The same could not be said about a Wizard. A wizard is only a wizard, if he has core, which in simple laymen's term is the gift bestowed upon him, by Magic. The Core is what makes a wizard.

The Core, also divide's the Wizarding population into three category's. Pure-blood's. Half-Blood's. Mud-blood's.

Now, you all must be wondering how. As the category's above are divided upon blood, not a wizard's core. The reason is, pure idiocy on the part of Wizard population.

As it is said, every human is born with a blank soul, and his choice's make him unique and his soul different. The same could not be said for Wizard's, as The Core they are born with, contain's every bit of knowledge their fore-father's and their father knew. When a wizard dies, his knowledge is all absorbed into his core and then merged with the rest of the knowledge. Pure-blood's Core contains the knowledge and experience of more than a millennial That also make their Core, very tranquil and easy to control.

In here is also the answer about my the Muggle-Born's are hated. The discovery of the Core was made in 538 AD. It was found out, that a muggle-born, gain's his or her core, by literally stealing from the Core's of other's. When small portion's of other's core's are mixes, the knowledge become's obsolete and is erased.

Now, you must be wondering, about how could a child who is not even born, steal from the Core's of other's. The reason. No muggle-born is born with magic, they become wizard by the age of seven. Their body and soul are born mutilated, due to some or the other circumstance's. By the age of five, the fractured soul, tries to heal itself. The most and the only other spiritual energy in the world, is magic. So the Soul, like a leech, suck as much as it can, to heal. The soul makes no distinction between the ambient magic or a Core's more refined and tranquil magic.

But it is naturally attracted to the tranquil state of magic, as it is very easy to leech in.

That is how, muggle-born are _made, _not born.

Of course, by the time, Hogwarts was founded in 975 AD, this was all forgotten and it was all made to be about the purity of one's blood. And it still has continued.

Harry knew all this, because the he had asked the Room about the Core. No human knew this much forgotten knowledge. Except him.

Now, back to the story.

It didn't matter how many times Harry saw his Core. He could not help but be in awe of it. It was, at least to him, limitless. It looked like an Island, surrounded by an ocean. On the Island was the combined knowledge and experience of more than hundred generations of family. 'Such a pity', he thought. Even if the knowledge was there, he had no way of reaching it. NO one could. The knowledge about how to reach was truly forgotten, as not even the Room could tell hi.

He shook his his head to clear it and put his head to the matter at hand. He started to fly above, in search of the problem. Suddenly, a tendril of his magic caught and wrapped around his leg.

'What the he-', his thought process halted as he felt unimaginable pain course through him. The last thing he saw was his Core's erupting around him. And then Oblivion.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, it took me so long to update, but the real life struck me. My brother's accident and the exam's. This was just a short interlude or filler to tell this is not abandoned.**

**Please review. That's the only bright thing right about now. Plus, it makes me a better author. Any constructive ****criticism**** is appreciated.**

**Ta-ta****,**

**Marcus Caesar.**


End file.
